Jerry Nelson
(July 10 1934-2012) Muppeteer Credits *''Sesame Street '' Adam T. Glaser, Al, Andy, a banana from "Bilingual Fruit Song" (speaking voice only), Barry Rhymie, Bennett Snerf (monster version), Biff, Big Barney, Big Jeffy (in a Grover sketch demonstrating "Walk"), Bill Compton Muppet, Bill Smith, Billy, Birdnardo Birdolucci, Carlos, Charlie (occasionally), Chester O'Leary, Christopher Columbus, Chunky Cheese, Clam, Cookie Hood, Cookie Monster's Pop, Cookie Monster's Sister, Corny the Corn, Count von Count (1972-2012), Cousin Monster, Cyranose de Bergerac,David Finch, Don Dula, Dr. Livingstone, Dr. Snuffenstein, Baby Monster, Ernest the Grouch, Farley, Farley (lavender boy), Felix the Grouch, Fico, Football, Frankie Monster, Frazzle, Fred the Wonder Horse, The Genie (1976), George, George Washington ("Sesame Street News Flash"), Granny Grouch, Green "Fat Cat" performer, Green Ed, Grouch Cop, Grouch Mayor, Guntag Gelman-Jones, H. Ross Parrot, Harvey Monster, Herbert Birdsfoot, Herry Monster (1970-2003), Hickory Dickory Duck, Hopalong Hamster, Humpty Dumpty, I. M. Pig, J Friend, Jack Be Nimble, Jackman Wolf, Japanese Storyteller, Jerome, Jimmy, Joe,Kathleen the Cow, Kermit the Forg, Kermit the Gorf, Kermit the Grof, King Wasteful V, Leo Birdelli, Leonard Wolf, Little Bo Peep, Little Jerry, Lord Hog, Mad Man, Marty, Mary Rhymie, Maurice Monster, Mean Manny,Middle, Mike, Monster Cookie, Mr. Chatterly, Mr. Foot, Mr. Ice Cream Cone Man, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Lucky,Mr. Snuffleupagus, Natalie, Nick Normal, Noel Cowherd, Number Guy, Oak Tree, Old King Cole, Pamela,Parker Monster, Pesties, Phil Harmonic, Pierre, Piper Piper, Poco Loco (1974-1978), a potato from "Grow High Grow Low", Prince Firstly, Professor Nucleus Von Fission, Pumpkin Monotone (in the song "Proud"),Ricardo Monsterban, Rick, Rocky (baby), Rocky (Wiggly Tooth), Rodeo Rosie, Ronnie Trash, Sam the Robot, Sammy the Snake, Sandy the Snake, Sergeant Thursday, Sheriff Shrimp, Sherlock Hemlock, Simon Soundman, Sir John Feelgood, Sleeping Beauty, Slimey, Sneaky the Elf, Snooks, Sullivan ("Numerical Correspondence"), Teeth, The Amazing Mumford, The Big Bad Wolf, The Big Bad Wolf, The Country Mouse, The Emperor, The Fastest Person in the Kingdom, The Gonk, The Great Fentini, The Hare, The London Frog, The Miller's Daughter, The Royal Barber, Angry, Drippy, Snookey, Sparkey, The Smartest Person in the Kingdom, The Sun, The Young Man Who Lives in a Glove, Tina Twiddlebug, Tony (1970),Tony, Tornado, Tough Eddie, Trevor Trout, Two-Headed Monster, Uncle Louie, Vern, Walter, Walter, Witch,Xavier, the Martians, Zizzy Zoomer, The Oat Bran Zydeco "Je Ne Sais Quoi" Band Lead Singer, various announcers and others *''The Muppets Floyd Pepper (1975-2003), Camilla the Chicken (1978-2003), Robin the Frog (1971-2003), Lew Zealand (1978-2003), Crazy Harry (1977-2003) *The Muppet Show African Mask (Fire), Albert Flan, Angus McGonagle, The Announcer (1977-1981),Automatic Wastebasket, Bagpipes (episode 520), Baskerville the Hound (episodes 106, 116, 208 and 308),Beakie (episode 412), Behemoth (episode 202), Benny, Big Tiny Tallsaddle, Bruno, Burlington Bertie, Bust of Beethoven, Camilla the Chicken (1978-2003), Cheesecake, Chuckie, Crazy Harry (1977-2003), Dancers,The Dancing Clown, The Devil, Doglion (episode 209), Dodo (episode 415), Dracula, Droop, Eel (episode 417), Emily Bear, Eric the Parrot, Eric the Yodeling Clam, Featherstone, Female Koozebanian Creature,Fleet Scribbler, Floyd Pepper (1975-2003), Forcryingoutloud Bird (episode 309), Fozzie Pig, Fred, Fungus,Fuzz Brother, The Gambler, Geri, Geri and the Atrics tambourine player (episode 517, Gingerbread Man,Gorgon Heap (episode 201), Granny the Gouger, Gnu, Harold, Herman, House #1 (episode 107), House #2, Humpty Dumpty, Irving Bizarre, J.P. Grosse, Jar of Orange Marmalade, Jerry, John Cleese's Agent,Julius Strangepork, Koozebanian Phoob, Lenny the Lizard (episode 107), Leticia, Lew Zealand (1978-2003), Lewis Kazagger, Sundance (episode 416, episode 505), Luncheon Counter Monster (occasionally),Mean Mama (occasionally), Merdlidop, Mickey Moose, Miss Mousey, Mulch (episode 509), The Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly, Opossum, Paul, Paul Revere, Pierre LaCousse, Pig Minister, Pops, Prince Rudolph,Punching Bag, The Queen (episode 121), Quongo (episode 513), Robin the Frog (1971-2003), Sacrificial Idol, Salzburg Sauerkraut Singer, Sarcophagus, Scotsman, Shark (episode 417), Screaming Thing,Shouting Lady, Singing Owl, Slim Wilson, The Sphinx, Statler's Grandson, Super Sheep, Talking Machine,Thog, Thudge McGerk, Tom, Dick, and Harry (Tom), Uncle Deadly, Vendaface, Vendawish, Whaddayasay Bird, Whatnot Monster, William Tell, The Witch Doctor, Yellow Creature, Yorick, Zelda Rose (episode 218) *The Muppet Movie Floyd Pepper, Camilla the Chicken, Robin the Frog, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry *The Great Muppet Caper'' *''Muppet Meeting Films'' *''I Love Liberty'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan: Bear (1984)'' *''Little Muppet Monsters: *Follow That Bird'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of Thirty Years'' *''Getting Ready to Read'' *''Learning About Letters'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Holiday Greetings from The Ed Sullivan Show: Robin the Frog, Penguin'' *''Billy Bunny's Animal Songs'' *''Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years'' *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late!'' *''A New Baby in My House'' *''Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever!'' *''Muppet Classic Theater:'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets Tonight'' *[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Muppet_Treasure_Island_(Muppet_Sing_Alongs) Muppet Treasure Island Sing Along] *"Don't Forget to Watch the Movie": *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss:'' *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' *''Fiesta!'' *''Elmo Says BOO!'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''Muppets from Space'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''CinderElmo'' *''Peter and the Wolf: *Elmo's World: Wild Wild West! *We Are Family: Penguin, Floyd Pepper, Count von Count'' *''Kermit's Swamp Years: Statler'' *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie:'' Robin the Frog, Pops *''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' *''A Magical Halloween Adventure'' *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''Abby in Wonderland'' *''The Best of Elmo 2'' *''Math Is Everywhere'': '' Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic part 5.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic photos part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 2486 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2003 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Don't Forget to Watch the Movie part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Don't Forget to Watch the Movie part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets from Space part 19.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets from Space part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets from Space part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Fraggle Rock honk of honks part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Treasure Island Sing Along part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Treasure Island Sing Along part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets from Space part 33.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets from Space part 30.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets from Space part 28.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 18.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight opening part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight opening part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Michelle Pfeiffer part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Garth Brooks part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Michelle Pfeiffer part 16.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Michelle Pfeiffer part 13.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Tonight Michelle Pfeiffer part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Do De Rubber Duck.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3786 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3786 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Classic Theater part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Classic Theater part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Classic Theater part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Classic Theater part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 23.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 25.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 20.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 19.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 12.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Holiday Greetings from the Ed Sullivan Show.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3656 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3656 part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3656 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3656 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3656 part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Honk Around the Clock.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Monsters in daycare.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3789 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3793 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3793 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3084 part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 2967 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3878 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3878 part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3878 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3878 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3910 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3910 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3295 part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3295 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3139 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3845 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3845 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3845 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3869 part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 13.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 10.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Monster Hits! part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Monster Hits! part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street That Furry Blue Mommy of Mine.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3473 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3136 part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3217 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3217 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3777 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3777 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3777 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3729 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3729 part 1.png '' Category:Muppeteers